For safety and comfort reasons, children are usually transported in cars using child car seats. The child car seat may be reward-facing for smaller infants, who are less able to support the weights of their heads, or forward-facing for larger children. The child is usually restrained within the child car seat by an integral seatbelt, and the child car seat is usually fixed to the back seat of the car using the car's adult seatbelt or using an ISOFIX base. Child car seats tend to be the safest way to transport children and, if available, their use is usually required by law. However, child car seats can be bulky and they are not always available for use, for example in private or public hire vehicles such as taxis. Child car seats also do not tend to be suitable for use on public transport such as buses, coaches, trains or aeroplanes. In these cases where a child car seat cannot be used, the child may instead be restrained using an adult seatbelt or may be transported on an adult's lap. However, these are not particularly safe ways to transport a child.
It is therefore a principal aim of this invention to provide a convenient temporary replacement for a suitable child car seat when transporting a child.